


are you thinking of me while you kiss him?

by miwayla (orphan_account)



Series: Poison [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Miscommunication, Series, taeyong fucks up, winwin hates him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miwayla
Summary: Sicheng knew he should've listened to his friend.





	

Taeyong and Yoonoh were just on the couch, watching a movie. Sure, they had a few beers, but not enough to cloud their better reasoning.

Well, maybe they drank more than a few. That had been Taeyong's first mistake.

The movie was getting boring, so Yoonoh leaned into Taeyong. Maybe he should've scooted over. Maybe in shouldn't have leaned in as well. But there they sat, closer than they should've been.

Yoonoh looked at Taeyong. "I like your hair, Tae." He giggled as his hand went up to touch his hair.

"Thanks." Taeyong chuckled a little.

"And your eyes..." The younger pointed at them. "And your nose..." He booped Taeyong's nose. "Especially your lips..." He dragged his thumb across the other boy's bottom lip. Taeyong gulped loudly.

Before he knew it, Yoonoh's face was slowly making its way to his. But he didn't jerk away. Nor did he pushed the younger away. He brought his face in close.

Their lips crashed together, a mess of saliva and teeth ensued. Taeyong knew better, he really did. But his body told another story, as he worked his hands around the brunette's waist. The later straddled the older, wrapping his arms around Taeyong's neck.

 _Stop it, what if Sicheng sees?,_ Taeyong asked himself, but his lips and tongue seemed to not be paying attention. Yoonoh started grinding down on Taeyong

As soon as they started to get a sort of rhythm, the locks on the door and a figure walked in.

It was Sicheng.

And Taeyong was fucked.

"Hey, Tae I brought-" Sicheng walked into the small living area of the apartment they shared. He saw how Yoonoh was straddling on _his_ boyfriend, and dropped whatever was in his hand. It was probably take-out he picked up on his way home. "What the fuck...?"

Taeyong hurriedly pushed Yoonoh off of his lap making him fall to carpeted floor with a slight " _oomph_ " 

The boy on the floor looked at Sicheng, who was still standing near the door in shock. "Sicheng, look, I can-"

"Don't. Just go." Sicheng said as calmly as he could, even though Taeyong could hear the hurt in his voice. He felt himself sober up.

"But Win-" Yoonoh pushed, but Sicheng didn't want to hear his nonsense excuse. 

He walked closer to the couch. "No, just leave." Sicheng choked out. Yoonoh took the blunt words and scurried out the still opened door.

The door shut with a quiet slam. A very uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Taeyong couldn't meet Sicheng's eyes, yet he knew the younger boy was looking at him. He could hear him sniffling, probably trying to hold back his tears.

"Why?" Was all Sicheng could muster. Taeyong looked up, but he wished he didn't. The boy was trembling, maybe with sadness or anger. His eyes were watery and his nose was red. After a little while, he found his voice. "Do you not like me anymore? Is that why you cheated?"

"Baby...I love you. I would never hurt you-" Taeyong managed.

"But you did! You hurt me!" Sicheng yelled. He laughed dryly. He walked to the coffee table they had in front of their couch and picked up a picture frame."Did you see this while you were kissing him?"

The picture in the frame was of him and Sicheng a couple of months before their relationship. It was actually taken by Kun, SIcheng's best friend. They were in front of a fountain, throwing coins in and making petty wishes.  

"You know what I wished for?" Sicheng asked Taeyong. The older looked up, and shook his head, still not uttering a word. "You, Tae. I wanted to be yours so bad. You finally asked me out, and I was so happy. Then you go and do this?" 

"But baby, I-" Taeyong was cut off again by the picture frame hitting the wall with a crash. He looked at the broken frame and the back at Sicheng.

"Don't ' _but baby_ ' me!" He shouted, picking up another frame and stepping on it with his foot. "I guess this means nothing to you, too!" He picked up a flower pot that they made in a lame couple's pottery class. It hit the ground, spilling all the water and flowers in it. Sicheng was furious by now, still breaking anything that reminded him of their relationship. Taeyong got up and tried to stop him by restraining his arm, but he just got a swift hit to stomach and doubled over.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me, bastard." The blonde spit, as hot, angry tears trailed down his face. His words hit Taeyong like knives. They stared at each other for some time before Sicheng spoke. "I'm leaving. Delete my number, asshole."

"Sweetheart, you know I didn't mean it!" Taeyong finally got a sentence out. But what he said made his boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend) even more irritated.

"Sweetheart? Are you out of you mind?" Sicheng walked to the door as he laughed humorlessly. "Fuck you."

And with those last words, the door slammed and Taeyong finally let his own tears fall. He looked to the floor and saw all the memories of him and his boyfriend ruined and he knew fucked up.

 _Bad_.

They've fought before, but never like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no reason to write this, but that was my first time writing angst. So yeah, thanks for reading!


End file.
